Alone
by Contessabieber
Summary: Melody Tanner is a mega superstar and her best friend is Justin bieber. they knew each other ever since babys but, the paparatzzi gets too much for Melody so she fakes her death. What happens when she misses Justin and the recording studio?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Melody! I'm 16 years old. I have brown hair and light brown eyes.

I used to have a good life. No paparazzi, no one trying to stalk me. No one so desperate for my number. And no one wanting to find some dirt of me and post it online so they could make a dollar.

My birthday is July 8, 1994. My full name is Melody Rose Tanner. My best friend is Justin Bieber. Our mom's were best friends so we grew up with each other. I'm a very famous singer. More famous than Justin is. But he was my only friend I ever had. I was in this celebrity business ever since I was 12. But now I'm 16.

I want to give everything up but if I do, I will still have paparazzi. I Told my mom I want to quit. We made a plan. My death scene. It was the only way to be hidden and not face anybody.

We called the police and explained everything that was going to happen and told them they couldn't tell a soul.

Were setting an old building on fire and pretending I'm in it. I had some make up from professionals to make me look like I'm burned and stuff. My mom dressed me up and cried. "Oh Honey are you sure you want to do this?" She asked me. I nodded and said, "Yes. I'm positive."

I was inside where there was no fire and waited to be placed on a gurney. When they brought me outside, I put on my best dead face. There was flashes of photography that the paparazzi were taking pictures for the front cover of news papers and magazines.

I Felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eyes a little because everyone knew I wasn't dead yet. It was Justin. I saw him crying. It hurt me to see this. "Melody! Melody! Please Wake up! Please don't die on me!" he cried. I got this big pain in my gut. When I was in the back of the ambulance, Justin tried to get in to but, they wouldn't let him in. He punched the guards with everything but they never seemed to wince in pain. When he finally figured out he wasn't going to get in he screamed out "I LOVE YOU MELODY ROSE TANNER!"

It made me cry. Then they shut the doors and sped off. "Is it safe to get up?" I asked shakily. "Yes." My mom said.

5 hours later everyone knew I was dead. They let Justin in to see me one last time. His eyes were so red and bloodshot. He gave my body a big hug and kissed me on the cheek. He whispered in my ear and said, "I always loved you Mels. More than a friend. But I never knew how you felt so I couldn't say anything." And then he started shaking me. "MELODY!" he started screeching. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" everyone had to grab him and haul him away from me. He had an adrenalin rush which knocked him out in 5 minutes.

They put me in the black bag that they added little holes in it for me to breathe. Then I was in the room where I was suppose to take a shower in and put my mask, wig and make-up on.

When I was done I looked like a totally different person. I had wavy brown hair, green eyes, and a few freckles. I put my sun glasses on and walked out of the room. I walked up to my mom. She smiled at me and then put a frown on again and started to cry.

2 years later….

My death is playing over on my T.V and all the best moments I had and all my music videos. Then the fans came on T.V and started crying. "I Missed her so much. Its not the same without her." All that kind of stuff

Then Justin came on T.V. "The things I can say about Melody, i-i-I just cant explain it." He started to cry. "I was her best friend ever since we were babys. We had so many memories with each other. I-" I turned off the T.V. I couldn't stand seeing this stuff. I watched it last year. I ended up wasting 3 boxes of tissues. I cried like a dog.

There was a knock on the door. I put on my wig and got it. It was the mail man. I thanked him for the mail and shut the door. It was a big box. It was from Justin and Pattie.

I opened it and gasped. A big box full of memories. There was all of our pictures put in photo albums. When I got to the bottom there was a note. It looked very old. I opened it up and read it.

It said "Melody, I love you so much. I always loved you. And I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me. If this is too aquward just tell me. If you don't want to be my friend anymore just tell me and I'll leave you alone. Loves you lots, Justin xoxoxo"

I Started to cry. Mom came down and read the note and frowned. "Awww Mels. He did love you after all." I forgot to tell you guys. I had a major crush on him. Reading this now. Just breaks my heart.

I ran in my room and grabbed my guitar and started fiddling around with a tune. I always did that in my spare time. Then I started playing never let you go. I changed the words and sang the version me and Justin made.

_*=Justin's Part_

_!= Melody's part_

_*Oh,no_

_Oh,no oh_

_Mels sing with me_

_This is our song that I'm singing here_

_! Okay this is our song baby start it from here_

_*baby there is this dream I've been chasing _

_Want so badly to be reality_

_! well if you want that dream to come true just keep dreaming more_

_Cause baby when your with me_

_*its like an angel came by and took me to heaven_

_(! Like you took me to heaven boy)_

_*Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better_

_(! I don't want you to go oh no so)_

_*Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
_

_*!So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go_

That's all we had to that song. I sighed. I want to record again. I want to perform. I want my best friend back. I started crying. When I was done I went outside to my favorite spot.

The park. It had this bench that me and Justin used to sit on. I forgot to put on my contacts so I grabbed my sunglasses in my purse. I sat down and started to think of all the great times me and Justin used to have. I started to cry again.

I heard foot steps come towards me and I wiped away my tears and looked up. I gasped. It was Justin. His eyes were blood shot. "Why is a pretty girl like you crying today?" he asked me. "My best friends died today." He sighed. "My best friend died 2 years ago on this day." He said to me. "Mind if I sit down." He asked me. "Sure."

"What was your best friends name?" I asked him but I knew the answer. "Her name was Melody. " he sighed and started to tear up again. "What was yours?" he managed to get out. "Jeremy." I told him. Its something like Justin. "I Loved him so much but, I'm sure he wouldn't love me back." I sighed. "Same with Melody." "If you don't mind but , what's your name?" he asked me. "Kassandra. And yours?" I asked him. He widened his eyes a little and said, "You don't know who I am?" and I shook my head. "Well my name is Justin, Justin Bieber." I pretended that I was shocked. "Now I know you! Your that singer! I like your song Never Let You Go!" I said and smiled a little. He smiled a little too then frowned, "That was Melody's favorite song to."

We talked for 2 hours until I said, "I gotta go now. I have to have lunch. See ya Justin." "Wait!" he said as he grabbed my arm. I looked at him. "Could I have your number. You seem like a nice person." He said to me with his old smile. Jesus I missed him. "Sure." I said as I typed in my cell number into his phone but when I did it said number already in system. I got scared.

"Hey whats the matter?" he asked me and looked at his phone then looked back at me. He took my shades off and my wig. Then he realized I had a mask on. He took it off and gasped. "M-m-m-m- Melody!" he said and started crying. "SHHHHHHH!" I basically yelled. I pressure pointed him and he fell unconscious. I took his phone and changed the name Melody to Kassandra.

After 5 minutes of trying to wake him up he finally woke up. "Melody!" he gasped. "Its Kassandra!" "Ohh just one of those dreams." He frowned. "How stupid can I be she's dead." I tried to make him feel better by saying, "Don't worry I have dreams about Jeremy too." I told him. He smiled and said, "You remind me of Melody." "You remind me of Jeremy." He laughed and smiled.

We walked to my house. I asked my mom well my foster mom if Justin could stay for lunch and of course she said yes. He knew mom of course. They talked about me, well Melody.

"Justin did you know Melody had a huge crush on you?" his eyes widened and said, "What?" "Yeah its true. All of her songs that she wrote were for you. Your all I heard of her all day. Every time she saw you she had a smile on her face so big that it used to be rare to see. She tells me everything you know. You were her first crush because she never had a boyfriend or kissed a boy."

My eyes widened but I lowered them and ate some of my food. "Really? Wow."

At lunch all mom could talk of was me. It was making me feel guilty.

After lunch me and Justin went up in my room. He liked it. He saw a sheet of paper on my desk. It was our song.. "Hey, uhmm can you not read that, that's mine." I said to him nicely. "where did you get this?" uhh ohh.

That's it I'm going to the park and showing myself. I want my old life back. "UGH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and I ran outside. My mom and Justin chased after me. "MELODY ROSE TANNER!" my mom yelled out at me. Justin looked at her weirdly, "I MEAN KASSANDRA MARIE LANE!"

I ran to the center of the park and took off my wig and mask. Everyone gasped and took pictures. "Melody, Melody!" everyone was calling out to me.

1 hour later….

Radio stations and reporters were asking me questions. My mom called my body guards and they came and got me. Me and Justin were alone in the car. "Melody, i-i-I cant belive you did this to me. You made me believe for 2 years you were dead. Not talking to you or anything!" He started crying. "Look Justin its not like I wanted to leave you. I wanted to get away from the fame but once I realized what I would have to do everyday, before I get the door I have to make sure I have my wig mask and contacts are on. I missed you soo much! I dreamed of you every night. I've wanted you my whole life Justin!" I said and started crying.

"You're the only one I've wanted my whole life. You're the one I want to see myself in a wedding picture with. I want to have your kids. I want to k-"

He cut me off with a hungry kiss that seemed like he practiced for this moment. He licked my lips for entrance and I gladly opened it. I felt his tongue explore my mouth. But when it met mine I felt this shock that I never felt before. Our tongues battled for the finish which felt like it wasn't going to end. When we stopped we put our heads together and gazed in each others eyes. "I love you Justin Drew Bieber." I whispered. "And I love you Melody Rose Tanner." We both smiled and made out in the back of the car again for ne past 5 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

had tons of interviews planned out for me. But I at least get 2 free days off in a week. I'm 18 now. And I'm graduated from school! I get a week off next week from getting good grades and stuff.

After my interview I went home in Canada. When I opened the door to my house I ran to my bedroom door. I opened it up and ran to my bed. I screamed when I felt something under the covers.

I flipped over the covers and gasped at what I saw. MY BEST FRIEND SUMMER! "OH MY GOD! SUMMER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" My best friend summer has brown hair with blond highlights and hazel eyes. I was a little bit taller than her but who cares!

"I'm here for a week!" She screamed with me. Someone slammed my bedroom door open. It was Justin. "Justin like what are you doing?" I asked him. "I heard screaming so I got scared." We laughed at him. I came over to him and gave him a hug. "Who's that?" I asked Justin about the boy behind him.

"Ohh! This is my best friend Ryan. Ryan This is Melody and?" "Summer!" She said. "Summer!" Justin said. Ryan came in and smiled at Summer. I walked over to Justin and whispered to him, "I think Summer likes Ryan. Maybe we should plan a double date!" "Yeah! We should go to the movies." We looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey guys we were wondering if you would like to go to the movies with us tonight?" I asked them. "Sure!" Summer said. "Yeah." Ryan said.

5 minutes after the boys left to get ready. I was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, purple Abercrombie shirt, Black leather jacket, with Purple and gold supra's. Summer wore a Green Abercrombie shirt, with black skinny jeans, and black high heels.

We both straightened our hair and put on some make-up. I texted Justin to tell him we were ready.

5 minutes later his black range rover, that I helped pay for, parked in the driveway. We got in. I leaned over the seat and gave Justin a peck on the cheek.

When we got to the theater, we decided to watch Eclipse. I'm not a big fan but I did read all the books to pass time. I sat by Justin and we held hands and of course we made out. We looked over towards Ryan and Summer and they were making out like mad dogs. I pretended to cough and they looked at me and giggled.

When the movie was over we just went to a teen club. Justin was 19 so he was legally allowed to drink but, he never drank because I couldn't drink (Here in Canada its 19 I'm not sure what age it is in the states.). He was older than me by 4 months. He still teases me about it but when he does I just tell him off about how much taller I am than him.

When we got there we started dancing to some good songs the dj was playing. Then my song came on. I covered my face. I haven't heard this in a while. Justin laughed at me and screamed out like a girl, "Put some Justin Bieber on! He's Smoking hot!" and we all laughed.

After my song was over Justin's song "That should be me" came on. Everyone in the club paired up and started slow dancing. Me and Justin Paired up and started dancing.

Justin started singing the words in my ear as we were dancing.

Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cause baby I didn't

That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me, That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me  
That should be me

You said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What you doin' to me  
You're taking him where we used to go  
Now if you're trying to break my heart  
It's working cause you know

That that should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That should be me

I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain is my heart

Ooh Ooh

That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me

Holding your hand  
That should be me  
The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)  
That should be me

That should be me  
Giving you flowers  
That should be me  
Talking for hours  
That should be me (that should be me)  
That should be me

That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me  
I never shoulda let you go  
That should be me

I Smiled and kissed him. When we finished Kissing we heard glass shattering all over the floor. Me and Justin looked over. Someone took all the girls out of the room and in the back of a truck. I started running but when I went around a corner something hit me and everything went black….


End file.
